1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite cigar portable structure, and more particularly to a composite cigar portable structure which contains a cigar tube for receiving the cigar, and a lighter for lighting the cigar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cigar case may be used to receive the cigar, and is made portable with a compact size, so that a user may carry it conveniently. The conventional cigar case is hard, thereby preventing the cigar from being compressed, and has a pretty configuration, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality thereof. However, the conventional cigar case can be used to receive the cigar only, so that the user has to carry a lighter additionally, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the conventional cigar case.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional cigar case.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a composite cigar portable structure which contains a cigar tube for receiving the cigar, and a lighter for lighting the cigar.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a composite cigar portable structure, wherein the cigar tube may be used individually to receive the cigar, and the lighter may be used individually, thereby enhancing the versatility of the composite cigar portable structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a composite cigar portable structure, comprising:
a cigar tube, receiving a cigar therein, the cigar tube having two ends whose wall faces are formed with first and second openings which are formed with threads;
an end cap, screwed on the first opening of the cigar tube, thereby closing the first opening of the cigar tube;
a connecting tube, slidably mounted in the second opening of the cigar tube, and having an outer wall formed with a mounting face which has two ends formed with flanges, the connecting tube having one end formed with a connecting portion which is formed with threads;
an elastic plate, having an outward expanding elastic force, and having a surface formed with multiple concave portions and convex portions, the elastic plate mounted on the mounting face of the connecting tube, and has two ends limited by the flanges of the mounting face, the convex portions of the elastic plate contacting an inner wall of the cigar tube so that the connecting tube may slide in the cigar tube with a proper tension applied by the elastic plate;
a retaining ring, screwed in the second opening of the cigar tube, and formed with a retaining flange rested on an end face of the second opening of the cigar tube, thereby preventing the connecting tube from moving outward from the cigar tube;
a combination member, having two ends respectively formed as a combination portion and a joint portion arranged in a stepwise manner, the combination portion of the combination member screwed in the connecting portion of the connecting tube; and
a lighter, having a bottom screwed on the joint portion of the combination member.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.